


To Cottingley

by sassthathoopy



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is trying to sleep when he hears what he thinks is a bug smack into his window. When he discovers that it's instead a fairy whose wing has broken, he and the creature embark on a journey to take it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was near midnight, but Peter couldn't sleep. There were numerous reasons why, the big test tomorrow, the field trip next week, but the main reason was that Dad was mad again. Peter didn't mean to break the trinket, it's not his fault that the house was filled with porcelain fairies.  
He grumbled and turned over in his bed, forcing his eyes shut. He heard a faint thwap! against his window. Ever the curious child, and because he couldn't sleep anyway, Peter rose to investigate.  
Was it a monster? Pssh, impossible, monsters didn't exist! And even if they did, he'd beat them up. But...it was awfully dark outside. He shook that thought out of his mind and approached the window and peered through it.  
There was something on the windowsill, a moth? It sounded like it was saying something. Could moths even make noise? He opened the window.  
“Hello little fellow,” He said, reaching for it, whatever it was.  
It looked up, startled by Peter's sudden presence. It wasn't a moth, unless moths had human faces and wore dresses of flower petals. But they didn't, so Peter was equally startled.  
The thing let out a string of curses and hopped, as if trying to fly away, but each time it only came back down. Another string of curses.  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,” Peter said, cupping his hands around what he knew to be a fairy. “I promise I won't hurt you.”  
“Like I'd believe that!!!” The fairy shouted. “You'll just rip off my wings!! Like the kids in the stories!”  
Peter shook his head violently. “I would never do that, you're too pretty.”  
“I'm not pretty,” He said. “I'm handsome.”  
“Hmm, I'd still say pretty.”  
The fairy grumbled as Peter set him on his desk and turned on the lamp.  
“You're a fairy, right?” He asked hopefully. “Right?”  
“Don't call me that!!” He said, standing up violently. “You idiot humans call us that, but it's just insulting, if you must call us anything, call us The Good People!”  
“Oh, sorry,” Peter said. “I never really met a fai- The Good People before, Dad always speaks of them, but I've never believed him....what's your name??”  
“What's it matter to you?”  
“Well it'd be easier to talk to you if I knew what to call you. I'm Peter!” He said proudly, extending his index finger to the tiny man.  
He huffed and puffed, and finally took Peter's finger and shook. “Jason....”  
“Really? I didn't expect you to have such a modern name.”  
“It's not really my name, but you can't pronounce my actual name, so Jason it is.”  
“Oh....why are you wearing a dress?”  
“It's a toga!!!! And none of your beeswax!”  
Peter threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine, then, why did you bump into my window?”  
“Well I obviously didn't mean to, I was just flying, then all of a sudden it was there, boom, in my face, and now I can't fly,” Jason said, getting quieter. “I think my wings broken....”  
Peter glanced at his wings and frowned. One of them looked torn. “Why don't I show you to my Dad?? I'm sure he'll be able to help you!”  
Jason scoffed. “I'm surprised you can see me, let alone an adult, besides, what can a human do?”  
“My Dad used to be able to see The Good People, he can't anymore, and it makes him sad, but he still knows a lot about you guys! Come on!”  
Peter scooped up Jason, as he desperately hung onto his fingers. “I swear to fuck, you better not drop me or I'll fucking-” He trailed off.  
Peter ran downstairs looking for his father. “Dad!! Daaaad!!!” He called. He hoped that he hadn't gone to bed yet.  
He found him in the library, reading with a cup of tea.  
“Peter?” He said, raising a bushy eyebrow. “I thought I told you to go to bed, what are you doing up?”  
“Dad!! Look what came through my window!” Peter said proudly, offering up Jason, who was still clinging to his thumb.  
Arthur stared at his son's hands, then met his gaze with a question. “I see nothing.”  
“Oh...” Peter said. He forgot he couldn't see. “It's one of the Good People, he crashed into my window and now his wing's broken, you know how to help him don't you?”  
Arthur stared at him some more, and sighed. “Peter could you please not make a fool of me? I thought I raised you better then this.”  
“But Dad-”  
“No buts, now march up back to your bedroom and get some rest, we'll discuss this in the morning.”  
Peter pouted, but went back to his room anyway. His father was not a force to be reckoned with.  
He set Jason back on his desk and rested his head beside him. “I thought for sure he'd help...”  
Jason said nothing about being right, it didn't feel like the appropriate time.  
Instead he patted the blond boy's head.  
“That's fine, I guess....I can just sleep here tonight, my brother will get worried about me and send a rescue party....” He hoped.  
But Peter was thinking. “Where do you live? In the forest?”  
“Yyyyyeeeeeessss?”  
Peter beamed and sat up. “Then I'll take you home!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I can carry you home!”  
Oh dear, this night was not going to be fun at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter quickly changed his clothes and slipped on his shoes. He then shushed Jason quietly before putting him on his cap and snuck downstairs. A quick glance around the corner proved that Arthur was fast asleep, and he silently ran out the door.  
“Okay, Jason,” Peter said, looking up at his hat, though he could not see the fairy. “Where do I go?”  
“Ummm,” Jason stalled looking around. “I don't see the forest...”  
“The forest?? That's behind my house! Hold on!”  
Peter jumped off his porch and ran around the house, Jason desperately clinging to his cap.   
“Where now?”  
“Just follow the Will o' the Wisps.”  
“The what?”  
“Those floating lights in the distance, dumba-butt, they usually lead you straight to the hollow.”  
Peter stared out to where Jason had gestured, soft hazy white lights appeared from the forest floor. They seemed inviting.  
“Usually?”  
“They typically draw travelers away from the safe path, which usually mean in our way,” Jason sighed. “If I could actually catch one I'd rip it a new one.”  
Peter wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but his father said it often enough that he knew it to be no idle threat.  
And with that, he chased after the floating lights, which seemed to giggle and beckon him closer, but each time he drew near, it disappeared under the undergrowth and popped back up further away.  
Peter grinned. It was like a game!  
“Is this usually how you find your way home, Jason?” He asked. “Jason?”  
He heard a faint snore on top of his head and shrugged. "I guess I'll just ask him when he wakes up," He thought.  
He hopped and skipped after the wisps, dreaming of what the fairy home looked like.  
Was it like his town? Tiny houses all in a row? Or was it like Peter Pan, where they all lived in a hollow tree.   
Eventually he stumbled upon a glade of flowers. He didn't know how far he traveled, or what time it was, he should've brought his watch. As he stepped through the field, pollen arose, making him yawn.  
It wouldn't hurt to take a small nap, He thought, finding a flower bed beneath a tall oak. After all, it is very late.   
He laid down, gently placing his hat and Jason on his chest as he swiftly drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's this?"  
"A child, a human child!"  
"It's been a while since we've seen one of those, all the way out here."  
"Parents keep a much closer eye on them now, I've heard."  
"What do you mean you've heard? You haven't left the forest in a century!"  
"I've heard the birds gossiping, among their useless chatter of what bug tastes the best and squabbles over territory, they occasionally do give you some gems."  
"Only an old fool like would listen to birds, you can't trust a word they squawk."  
"I didn't get to be so old by being a fool, now, help me move this human child."  
"Aww, why? I was hoping to watch it's sleeping face for a little longer."  
"If it stays here any more than it has, then it will never wake up."  
"But-"  
"No buts, now quickly, lower your branches, dear."  
"Fine, fine, where are we putting it?"  
"To the north, away from the Kelpies."  
"Okay, Goodbye human child, it was very nice to see you."


End file.
